Elle et Lui  Cho et Draco
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence et tout va déjà de travers pour Draco. Alors si en plus Chang s'avise de lui casser les pieds au quidditch, rien ne va plus aller du tout ... Des pains et des jeux en perspective ! Venez lire ! ça détend !


Résumé : c'est la rentrée à Poudlard ; et Merlin sait que la rentrée, c'est parfois très dur ... Et ce n'est pas Draco qui va prétendre le contraire ; heureusement, il lui reste le quidditch ... Mais si Chang commence à lui casser les pieds, rien ne va plus aller ...

Genre : délire romantique qui ne vole pas très haut

Rating : K + pour les allusions, parce que, après tout, Cho et Draco ne sont plus des enfants ...

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling ; malheureusement pour eux, ils sont passés entre mes mains ...

Le titre du recueil est un hommage au film « Elle et lui », sorti en 1957, de Leo McCarey, avec Cary Grant et Deborah Kerr ; mais si, ce film où ils doivent se retrouver au sommet de l'Empire State Building !

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Cho et Draco **

Draco descend les escaliers d'un pas mécanique, marmonne le nouveau mot de passe et traverse la salle commune d'un pas rapide pour arriver enfin dans sa chambre.

Là, il lâche son sac et une bordée de jurons, et se laisse tomber comme une masse sur son lit.

C'est le soir de la rentrée et tout va déjà de travers. Il a un emploi du temps pourri, des profs trop nuls, la chanson du Choipeau Magique qui lui trotte dans la tête, les mêmes camarades de chambre depuis six ans, un terrible mal de crâne, Potter dans la même classe que lui en potions, le cafard parce que ses parents lui manquent déjà, mal au cœur à cause des sucreries dont il s'est bâfré avant le dîner ... La liste est longue ; en plus il pleut et son nouveau tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche lui fait un mal d'hippogriffe.

Il lâche à nouveau une bordée de jurons. Si sa mère l'entendait !

Sa mère est vraiment gentille mais beaucoup trop anxieuse à son goût. Enfin, tant qu'elle lui envoie des sucreries chaque semaine, elle peut aller pleurer dans les bras de son professeur de potions autant qu'elle le souhaite. En revanche, si elle pouvait éviter de l'appeler « Draconinouchet » au beau milieu de la foule compacte de la voie 9 3/4 ... Quant à son père ... Eh bien, depuis qu'il est à Azkaban, son autorité paternelle en a pris un sacré coup ; et le mythe d'Œdipe et de ses complexes a été relégué aux oubliettes.

Draco a beau idolâtrer son père, il ne comprend pas qu'il se soit fait prendre comme un débutant ! Bon sang, il n'avait pourtant affaire qu'à une bande de bras cassés ! Le balafré cinglé, la belette, sa rouquine de sœur, la sang-de-bourbe, ce benêt de Londubat et Loufoca Lovegood ... Comment faire pire ?! En intégrant la bande des Mangemorts ! Le meilleur moyen de se prendre une tôlée !

Mais ça va saigner ! Il va se venger et laver l'honneur de la famille ! Et le terrain de quidditch sera rouge du sang des Gryffondors, gniark, gniark !

Draco se frotte les mains. Le premier match est dans quinze jours. C'est peut-être la seule bonne nouvelle de la soirée. Ce n'est qu'un match amical contre Serdaigle, mais ce sera l'occasion de s'échauffer un peu ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Chang ! Espèce de petite garce ! Tu as bien failli m'expédier à Saint Mangouste tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de foncer en piquet droit sur moi ?

- Rien du tout. Simple mesure de représailles : tu venais de me renvoyer le Cognard dessus ! Tu es attrapeur je te signale ! Un mauvais attrapeur certes, mais un attrapeur quand même ! Pas un batteur !

- Pfff, n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui ai attrapé le Vif je te rappelle !

- Sûrement en trichant, petit morveux.

- Ça, tu ne peux pas le prouver. Et puis garde tes insultes pour toi !

- Je rêve ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! C'est toi qui as commencé ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester sans rien faire ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que disent les bruits de couloir ...

- Explique-toi.

- Non, je ne voudrais surtout pas te blesser avec ce qui n'est après tout rien d'autre qu'un ragot. »

Draco a répondu avec une franche ironie qui déplait fortement à Cho. Elle se rapproche, menaçante. Il est clair que le match n'est pas fini.

« Explique-toi je viens de te dire !

- Eh bien, il paraitrait que tu sors avec Corner rien que pour ne pas être seule. Moi je n'appelle pas ça faire preuve de caractère.

- Tu veux jouer sur ce terrain là Malfoy ? Je te trouve mal placé pour faire ce genre de réflexion : tu n'es pas vraiment bien entouré non plus, avec ces deux brutes épaisses de Crabbe et Goyle qui te suivent à la trace et cette gourgandine de Parkinson qui te colle aux basques ...

- Je ne trahis pas les miens moi au moins ! Et je sais choisir mes amis ! Ils ne me laissent pas tomber quand j'en ai besoin !

- Tes amis ?! Tes esclaves tu veux dire ! Tu te comportes avec eux comme si tu étais leur maître ! Ils ont le QI, et la tronche, d'un elfe de maison, mais de là à les traiter de la même manière ... Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que le nom de Malfoy te permet de te comporter de la sorte ? Pfff, tu vas finir comme ton père si tu continues ! Entre quatre murs pour le restant de tes jours, bien au frais dans une cellule d'Azkaban !

- Grrr ... Et toi entre les quatre pans d'un cercueil parce que tu te seras trancher les veines après une énième déception sentimentale ! Tu ne fais que ça collectionner les échecs amoureux, les amis versatiles et les T en potions ! »

Chacun des deux vient de marquer des points. Une foule d'élèves curieux s'est massée autour d'eux, attendant l'étincelle qui fera tout exploser. Chang et Malfoy sont maintenant si près qu'ils pourraient voir leur propre reflet dans les yeux l'un de l'autre si les flammes de la colère ne ravageaient leurs pupilles.

« Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis ! »

« Ferme-la Lovegood ! », crièrent-ils en chœur. Et ce fut la seule chose qui les mit d'accord avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une semaine plus tard, un autre match opposa les deux équipes restantes, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, dans ce qui aurait dû être là aussi une rencontre amicale. Hélas, Malfoy et Chang avaient tant et si bien modifié les standards du genre que l'expression 'match amical' devint un euphémisme.

Ce fut plutôt « des pains et des jeux ».

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Les deux équipes jouaient mal mais avec fair-play, si bien que certains supporters étouffaient des bâillements discrets. Certains joueurs aussi.

Tout dérapa quand Macmillan, qui remplaçait Lovegood au micro, eut le malheur de se plaindre que la partie manquait un peu de piquant. Il faut reconnaître, à sa décharge, que Chang et Malfoy avaient placé la barre très haut.

Lors du match précédent, déçue par le départ discret des deux batteurs, qui n'avait échangé rien d'autre que des regards assassins, frustrée par un tel manque de savoir-vivre, la foule d'élèves échaudés avait décidé, elle, de passer aux actes et s'était plongée dans une lutte fratricide. Madame Pomfresh avait dénombré trente-quatre blessés, dix-balais cassés et un vif d'or avalé. Les douze lits de l'infirmerie n'avaient pas suffi ; une délégation de bras cassés avait été envoyée à Saint Mangouste.

Chang et Malfoy, de l'avis de tous et surtout de Potter, étaient les seuls responsables.

Ils se chargèrent donc, encore une fois, de mettre de l'ambiance.

« Alors Chang, tu viens regarder ton ex cinglé voler comme un manche ? »

Ce jeu de mot vaseux provoqua un gloussement hystérique de Pansy, qui avait suivi Malfoy jusqu'aux gradins de Serdaigle. Cho lui jeta un regard empreint d'une condescendance infinie et répliqua :

« Du balai, face de pékinois !

- Eh, je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à mes amis, face de citron ! »

Pansy gloussa à nouveau : le jeu de mots vaseux de Cho lui avait échappée, le mauvais goût de Draco aussi, mais, comme chaque fois qu'elle suivait Draco à la trace, elle était passé en mode 'gourgandine' et ricanait niaisement pour un rien. Mais cette fois-ci ce fut à Malfoy que Cho jeta un regard dégouté et méprisant.

« Non seulement tu es débile, prétentieux et dégénéré, mais en plus tu es raciste ! Quelle prouesse !

- Et encore, tu as oublié de dire que je suis dévoyé aux forces du mal !

- Hum. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi pavoisé !

- Tu plaisantes. C'est bien ce qui fait de moi le plus beau parti de cette école !

- Pas sur le plan moral en tout cas.

- Ah oui ? Sur le plan physique alors ? »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton canaille en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les yeux noirs de Cho. Et comme Pansy gloussa à nouveau bêtement, il la fit basculer par-dessus les gradins.

« Euh ...Ce n'est pas ton amie ?

- Il faut croire que non.

- Je vois. A l'occasion, il t'arrive donc de prendre des bonnes décisions ... Surprenant.

- Au moins autant que ta rupture avec Corner. On peut dire que mon intervention a été décisive ...

- Au risque de te décevoir, je suis capable de prendre des décisions toute seule ; je suis une grande fille tu sais !

- Vraiment ? A tout casser, je dirais 1m60 les bras levés ... J'ai au moins une tête de plus que toi. Mais, puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, moi aussi je suis un grand garçon ... Et il n'y a pas qu'en affaires de cœur que je suis un expert, hé hé, en affaire de c...

- Malfoy ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Par Merlin, vous les mecs, vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça ! »

Draco afficha un large sourire coquin, dégaina sa baguette et d'un ample mouvement du bras souleva les jupes de toute le gente féminine des gradins.

« Hé hé ... Tu vois, je manie la baguette comme personne ... »

Encore une fois, Cho préféra ignorer les sous-entendus grivois dont Malfoy l'accablait pour se concentrer sur la prochaine attaque.

« Pas comme le balai alors ...

- Bon sang ! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de cracher ton venin ?

- Je te trouve mal placé pour me faire la remarque ! C'est toi le Serpentard !

- Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que c'est toi la langue de vipère ! Toujours à persifler ! Tu comptes devenir présidente du club des « Potins Mondains » à la place de Patil ou quoi ?!

- Et toi ? Tu comptes prendre la place de ton père en prison ou celle de ta mère dans les bras de Rogue ? »

Et comme Malfoy se jetait sur elle dans un grognement de rage, elle se baissa pour l'esquiver et l'attrapa par le bras gauche qu'elle lui tordit pour l'immobiliser ; elle le vit grimacer avant qu'il ne se dégage d'une secousse et lui jette un regard mauvais. La respiration saccadée, Draco continuait de se masser le bras sans rien dire, mais ses yeux fixés sur Cho étaient durs et froids.

Cette dernière afficha un sourire de triomphe, puis, d'une voix narquoise :

« Malfoy, mon petit, on ne joue tellement pas dans la même division que je me demande si on pratique le même sport ! Hé ! On ne frappe pas les filles, même avec une rose !

- Ca tombe bien : ce n'est pas une rose, c'est un balai. Et pas n'importe lequel, un Nimbus 2000. Du haut de gamme. Trop bien pour toi Chang.

- Alors ne le fais pas ! »

Une voix éthérée coupa court à leur affrontement.

« On ne fait jamais autant de mal à ceux que l'on aime. »

« Ferme-la Lovegood ! »

Ginny n'apprécia pas de voir Luna insultée de la sorte. Dean ne voulait pas la laisser sans défense. Harry ne voulait pas que Dean défende Ginny. Ron ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, disparaître pour oublier la cruelle défaite qu'il venait de subir, mais Hermione le sermonna si bien sur ses obligations fraternelles qu'il resta lui aussi. Cadwallader n'avait pas apprécié que Draco se serve de son balai pour frapper Cho. Il avait rameuté Macmillan, Abbot et Stebbins pour lui reprendre de gré ou de force. Corner avait désapprouvé que sa rupture soit étalée au grand jour. Pansy n'apprécia pas du tout que Lovegood débite de pareilles inepties en public. Parvati ne voulait pas que Cho lui prenne sa place de présidente du club des « Potins Mondains » ; Padma, qui ne voulait pas être confondue avec sa jumelle, tenta de s'éclipser mais fut rattrapée par Lavande, qui la menaça de raconter à Ron que Neville avait entendu Nott dire à Macmillan que Seamus avait vu Corner murmurer à Crivey que Finch-Fletchley voulait sortir avec elle. Bref, personne n'était très content.

Ce qui n'était qu'une querelle personnelle devint donc encore une fois une bataille rangée entre maisons. On dénombra soixante-neuf blessés, dont vingt-quatre salement amochés, trente-sept balais cassés et un cognard déchiré.

Le directeur de Saint Mangouste demanda au professeur Dumbledore s'il désirait prendre un abonnement. Ce dernier ne trouva pas ça drôle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'était devenu une sorte de coutume de voir Chang et Malfoy poursuivre le match en dehors du terrain de quidditch.

Potter avait bien essayé d'intervenir en disant que lui seul avait le droit de se prendre le bec avec Malfoy, mais Chang avait entériné leur rupture une bonne fois pour toute en lui assenant un coup de balai sur le crâne, avant d'aller en retenue avec un professeur Flitwick confus face à une telle violence tandis que Potter suivait une McGonagall outrée de voir son joueur favori se laisser faire comme une mauviette. Serdaigle perdit trente points ; Gryffondor cinquante.

Et comme Malfoy n'avait pas voulu être en reste, il avait mis son poing dans la figure de Weasley et son balai dans l'œil de Granger. Mais, fidèle à lui-même, le professeur Rogue avait fermé les yeux et les oreilles et laissé son élève impuni. Serpentard gagna vingt points.

Depuis ce mémorable épisode, personne n'osait plus s'approcher d'eux.

Nott avait essayé de glisser discrètement à l'oreille de Zabini qu'ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple à se disputer tout le temps, mais pas assez discrètement, car Cho lui avait assené un fabuleux crochet du droit qui l'avait envoyé valdinguer deux mètres plus loin.

Malfoy avait vaguement eu l'idée de protester en arguant que lui seul avait droit de vie et de mort sur les élèves de sa maison, mais devant le regard assassin de Chang, il s'était contenté de pousser Potter dans les escaliers.

Nott et Potter avaient fini à l'infirmerie. Chang et Malfoy en retenue.

Aussi, en cette froide matinée de décembre, tout Poudlard était en état de siège : le match de quidditch qui allait bientôt avoir lieu opposait Serdaigle à Serpentard ; c'est-à-dire Chang à Malfoy. Il allait y avoir de l'action, de la violence et peut-être même du sexe. Il ne manquait pas un seul élève dans les gradins. Ni un seul professeur.

Le match fut à la hauteur des espérances de chacun.

Le véritable miracle cependant fut que seuls Malfoy et Chang finirent à l'infirmerie.

Le directeur de Saint Mangouste dut se résigner : toutes les bonnes choses ont malheureusement une fin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'en était tout de même trop. Le vénérable directeur de l'école décida donc de prendre vigoureusement les choses en main. Potter imagina immédiatement qu'il allait prendre Cho pour taper sur Malfoy. Il en était si émoustillé que même Lord Voldemort, reclus dans son sinistre manoir, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner comme un benêt devant un Peter Pettigrew complètement perplexe.

Le professeur Dumbledore donna une retenue de travaux d'intérêt général aux deux poursuiveurs. Ce fut un rude coup pour Potter, qui alla bouder dans son coin jusqu'à ce que « Dumby » lui propose des bonbons au citron. Quelque part dans un sinistre manoir, un mage noir très très puissant passa ses nerfs sur un pauvre petit gros à la face de rat ; ses hurlements résonnèrent jusqu'à Azkaban ; Malfoy Père se félicita de s'être fait prendre comme un débutant, même face à une bande de bras cassés.

Voilà donc Chang et Malfoy en train de vaquer nonchalamment à leurs occupations. Ils astiquent avec désinvolture les coupes, les trophées et les médailles qui emplissent les vitrines, en prenant soin, à l'occasion, de se lancer un regard noir.

C'est Draco qui rompt le silence, écœuré de voir le symbole des Gryffondor et le nom du balafré cinglé sur la coupe de Quidditch des dernières années.

« Dire que Gryffondor a remporté la coupe ces cinq dernières années ! Incroyable ! Ça sent le favoritisme à plein nez.

- Un peu, c'est vrai.

- Un peu ?! Beaucoup oui ! Moi ça me tue ! Ce débile de Potter n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça pour avoir la grosse tête !

- Hum, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais tu as raison.

- Moi ce qui me fait mal c'est de devoir admettre que tu ne joues pas trop mal.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me draguer ?

- Tu rêves ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec une vieille comme toi.

- Ni moi avec un gamin immature dans ton genre. Etre accusée de détournement de mineur à ce compte là, non merci !

- Mais euh ! Je ne suis pas un gamin immature !

- Non, juste une racaille de sang-pur pétée d'oseille et dévoyée aux forces du mal.

- Les forces du mâle ? Avec un accent circonflexe et un « e » à la fin ? Hum ... ça commence à devenir intéressant ...

- Mais non espèce de petit démon lubrique ! Les forces du mal tout court. Les méchants quoi !

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en droit de me reprocher quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine ! J'en connais une qui, armée d'un balai, n'est pas vraiment un modèle de délicatesse ... A côté de toi, un magyar à pointes en fureur a l'air d'une gentille peluche ! Comment tu as expédié la moitié de l'équipe de Poufsouffle à l'infirmerie la dernière fois ! Du travail de pro !

- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment ! Ta prestation face à Gryffondor était tout simplement époustouflante ! Il s'en ait fallu de peu que tu ne les envoies tous directement au cimetière !

- Merci ! C'est trop gentil ! Je suis touché !

- N'empêche, cette année, si tu continues à semer la zone à chaque match, aucune équipe ne risque de remporter la coupe.

- Eh ! Je ne fais pas ça tout seul ! On est deux à le faire je te rappelle ! Mais tu as raison, il y a des choses bien plus amusantes à faire à deux ... Hé, hé ...

- Malfoy !

- Oui ?

- Rien. Tu es vraiment désespérant !

- Trop aimable ! ... Ah, à ce propos, tu veux un bonbon ? »

Et comme Draco sort de ses poches des paquets de friandises à n'en plus finir, Cho se hasarde à demander, après un bref moment d'hésitation :

« Il est empoisonné ?

- Non ; mais c'est une excellente idée, hé hé ... Alors, tu en veux un ou pas ?

- Dis-moi, tu es malade ?

- Non. C'est quoi cette question ?

- Tu dois être malade, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Tu viens de me proposer un bonbon Malfoy ! Tu te rends compte ?! Tu viens d'être gentil !!!

- Eh ! Doucement avec les insultes ! Je te trouve mal placée pour faire ce genre de réflexion, vu la furie que tu es devenue ... Alors, tu en veux un ? »

Elle finit par en prendre un et murmure un « merci » d'une voix feutrée, en évitant de regarder Malfoy dans les yeux, visiblement fascinée par le papier chatoyant qui enveloppe la friandise. Pendant quelques instants, seul le crépitement des papiers d'emballage froissé trouble le silence. Puis la voix de Cho s'élève, claire et calme :

« Draco ... Tu es un ... un mangemort ?

- Kof, kof ... Heiiiiiiiiin ?! Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! »

Le mythe du Sang-Pur racé, distingué et élégant vient d'en prendre un coup. Mais Cho n'en a cure et elle reprend, vaguement embarrassée :

« Hum, tu es un Mangemort ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire une chose pareille ?

- Eh bien, ton tatouage sur le bras gauche, qui te fait souffrir et que tu ne veux pas montrer ... Tu vois, je ... J'ai pensé que, peut-être, il s'agissait de la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Vraiment, c'est ce que tu pense ? Que je suis dévoyé aux Forces du Mal ?

- C'est toi qui le dit ... Et puis ... Comme ton père est un Mangemort ... Je ne suis pas la seule à le croire tu sais ...

- Bon, je veux bien te dire la vérité mais tu me jures de ne le répéter à personne.

- D'accord.

- Et tu jures aussi de ne pas te moquer.

- Si tu veux. »

Draco relève sa manche et découvre une peau marmoréenne sur laquelle luit une longue estafilade rouge.

« Je voulais gentiment coincer les oreilles de l'elfe de maison dans le four mais je ne savais pas que ma maman à moi y faisait cuire des cookies, alors ... Pfff ... Tu parles d'une Marque des Ténèbres ! Et arrête de ricaner ! Tu avais promis de ne pas te moquer ! »

Malgré lui, il ne peut esquisser un sourire. Il veut bien admettre que sur ce coup là, il n'a pas été particulièrement finaud.

« Au fait, comment tu savais pour ma mère et Rogue ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, la dernière fois, tu ...

- Mais ... C'est vrai alors ?! Moi j'avais juste dit ça comme ça !

- Ah.

- Oui, parce que, tu vois, si j'étais seule et désespérée, que mon mari était en prison et que mon fils unique était en train de filer du mauvais coton, je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'aller pleurer dans des bras amicaux.

- Tu es seule et désespérée ? »

Cho ne répond pas. Il continue.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir pleurer dans mes bras. »

Et comme elle lève ses beaux yeux en amande sur lui, il se sent soudain un peu gêné et se hâte d'ajouter, d'une voix plus légère :

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je me contenterais de te consoler en tout bien tout honneur ... »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Eh ! Cho !

- Non mais ça va pas Malfoy ? Tu as perdu la tête ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette familiarité ?

- Désolé, je ...

- Est-ce que je t'appelle par ton prénom moi ?!

- Euh, non mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! On n'a pas gardé les Scroutts à Pétards ensemble ; alors tu m'appelles 'Chang' comme tout le monde ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?!

- Eh bien ...

- Je sais, 'pas pour n'importe qui', ce n'est pas un scoop ! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec un ego aussi surdimensionné ! Même Harry ne t'arrive pas à la cheville sur ce point là, et Merlin sait pourtant qu'il se prend pour l'Elu ! »

Et, tournant sèchement les talons, elle part d'un pas assuré dans la direction opposée.

« Euh ... Chang !

- Encore toi Malfoy ?! Tu vas arrêter de me harceler oui ?!

- Et toi, tu vas arrêter de m'agresser chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ?!

- Si tu cessais de dire des bêtises, peut-être oui !

- Tu crois pas que tu es en train de ternir ton image de petite fille sage là ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, ça m'est complètement égal ! C'est ma dernière à Poudlard, alors si tu crois que je vais me soucier de détails pareils ! Sans compter que c'est peut-être ma dernière année sur terre tout court !

- Mmm, tu n'as pas tort. Dis, tu crois que si toi et moi étions les deux seuls derniers survivants, euh ... et bien, tu vois quoi ... toi et moi, tous les deux ...

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Comment peux-tu imaginer des choses pareilles ?! Obsédé ! »

Draco veut bien admettre qu'elle a raison sur le dernier point, mais pour une fois, il peut jurer qu'il ne pensait pas à 'ça'. En fait, il voulait juste savoir si Cho pensait qu'ils pourraient s'entendre un jour.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de réponse qu'il attendait mais au moins c'est très clair.

Il y a incompatibilité d'humeur entre eux deux.

Draco se demande même ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Pourquoi voudrait-il sympathiser avec cette furie ?! Il faut arrêter les Dragées Surprise le matin, ça ne lui réussit pas !

En même temps, à force d'être régulièrement en retenue ensemble, il s'est créé une sorte de complicité. Malgré leurs différences et leurs prises de bec, il y a un bon feeling entre eux. Surtout que la dernière fois, ils se sont chacun laissés aller à des confidences ... Cho est intelligente et sensible, lui aussi bien sûr, mais c'est agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un comme elle ; ça change de ces idiots de Serpentard. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Lui aussi est à Serpentard ! Et il est loin d'être idiot ! ...

Draco en est sûr maintenant : il doit arrêter les Dragées Surprise le matin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- La ferme, Chang !

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! C'est le vestiaire des Serdaigle ici ! Et celui des filles en plus ! Dehors !

- Mmm, non.

- Non quoi ?! Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre ! Sors d'ici ! Et reste où tu es ! Si tu t'approches, je hurle !

- Je sors d'ici ou je reste où je suis, hum ? ... Et puis, pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est pas toi que je veux sauter, c'est le déjeuner. Je pensais qu'on pouvait aller pique-niquer au bord du lac à la place.

- Pique-niquer ?! Tues sûr que ce n'est pas ... hum ... Euh, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Je crois que si, au contraire.

- Dis toujours.

- Ben, le deuxième mot tout seul.

- Hé, hé ... Arrête, tu vas me donner des idées.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour avoir ce genre d'idées Malfoy ! C'est bien la seule chose que les trois neurones qui se battent en duel dans ton petit crâne de blondinet dégénéré arrivent à faire !

- Pfff ... Tu n'en as pas marre d'être aussi hargneuse ?

- C'est le fabricant de chaudrons qui se fout du réparateur de balais !

- Même pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi depuis le début de l'année. Je ne t'ai rien fait ...

- Non, à part m'envoyer un cognard dans la figure, me fracasser le crâne à coup de Nimbus 2000, déplumer mon balai, me donner 'accidentellement' un coup de batte dans le dos ...

- Hum, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment trop démoniaque ! Hum. N'empêche, je suis devenu ton souffre-douleur.

- Considère que tu as droit à un traitement de faveur, Malfoy.

- Je ne peux pas avoir droit à tes faveurs tout court ? »

Tel le serpent sournois, Malfoy glisse jusqu'à elle et attrape ses poignets.

« Lâche-moi Malfoy, tu me fais mal. »

Loin d'obtempérer, Draco resserre son étreinte. Cho répète, d'une voix plus froide, en prenant la peine de détacher clairement chaque syllabe :

« Lâ-che-moi. »

Et comme il n'obéit toujours pas, elle balance son genou dans les bijoux de famille de Malfoy qui tombe au sol, plié en deux, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Je t'avais dit de me lâcher.

- Rhaaa ; je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant !

- C'est un service que je te rends alors. A toi et à toute la communauté sorcière : bientôt la fin de la dynastie Malfoy, dynastie de loosers peroxydés et dégénérés depuis bien trop longtemps. Hourra ! ... Un tel service mérite au moins l'Ordre de Merlin de première classe.

- On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là.»

Cho est bien d'accord avec lui. Mais elle s'en moque ; elle le laisse là et s'en va sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Draco, qui, lui, ne veut pas en rester là, fait l'effort de se relever mais dans sa précipitation, il se prend les pieds dans un balai qui traine au milieu et s'explose comme une bouse de dragon sur le froid carrelage des vestiaires. Trente-six chandelles dansent devant ses yeux.

Draco en est sûr et certain maintenant : tomber amoureux, c'est très douloureux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Ah Chang ! Tu es venue ! J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me voir ... Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te jure.

- Je sais. C'est du passé. N'en parlons plus. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Non, attends ! Je... Je crois que ... Wahou, c'est dur à dire mais ... je crois que j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est dur à dire mais en tout cas, c'est dur à entendre. »

Et elle tourne les talons, son soi-disant petit cœur de pierre battant bien trop vite à son goût.

« Cho ! Attends ! Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi ... Sois réaliste Malfoy, on n'a rien en commun toi et moi !

- Merlin soit remercié ! Tu es petite, moche et teigneuse !

- Hum ... C'est pour ça que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi.

- Exactement.

- Malfoy ... Qu'est-ce que tu fumes ?

- Ça te déplairait tant que ça de sortir avec moi ?

- Et comment !

- Ah. ... C'est vrai ?

- Oh oui ! Redescends sur terre Malfoy ! Toi et moi ensemble ?! Il faut arrêter les Dragées Surprise le matin ! »

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants, puis, lance d'une voix enjouée :

« Faisons un pari.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je parie avec toi ? Toi le plus grand tricheur de tous les siècles !

- C'est trop d'honneur ! Tu vas me faire rougir !

- De honte j'espère ! Un pari sur quoi d'abord ?

- Ta vie sentimentale.

- Plaît-il ?

- Au prochain match de quidditch, si je gagne, tu sors avec moi ; si tu perds, je sors avec toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu délires !

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu as vécu jusque là, non ?

- Tu peux parler, je ne te connais pas une seule relation amoureuse !

- Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Non !

- Tu as peur ?

- Non. Je trouve ça stupide.

- Humpf, tu as peur, avoue. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, le regarde quelques minutes sans rien dire puis, tout à coup, se penche vers lui et l'embrasse.

« Tu vois. Je n'ai peur de rien, et surtout pas de toi. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se lève et s'en va d'un pas conquérant, laissant là un Draco complètement pétrifié.

Il lui faut de longues minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne peut pas croire ce qui vient de se passer. Cho l'a embrassé ?! Nan ! Il a dû rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il est seul. Il n'a même pas vu Cho s'en aller. En revanche, il sent encore la pression de ses mains sur son visage, la douceur de ses cheveux sur sa peau, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'empourpre d'un coup.

Il n'a pas rêvé. Cho l'a bien embrassé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les clameurs des supporters montent des gradins bigarrés jusque dans l'immensité du ciel bleu de ce bel après-midi ensoleillé de mai.

Les tribunes débordent d'élèves aux couleurs argentées. Car le match qui va bientôt avoir lieu oppose les deux maisons en tête de la coupe de Quidditch, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Les hurlements des supporters des deux équipes résonnent jusque dans les montagnes alentours. Seuls vingt points les séparent, loin devant les deux autres maisons, et ce match est le dernier de l'année scolaire.

La voix éthérée de Lovegood peine à dominer tout ce tumulte, d'autant plus que la principale intéressée ne semble guère se sentir concernée par ce qui se passe sur le terrain.

« ... parce qu'il semble que les Cornflakes Ronflus ne mangent que des épis de maïs. Un peu comme si le jus de citrouille était fabriqué avec des cerises. Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin, Chang et Malfoy sont au coude à coude ; ils foncent à toute vitesse le long de la palissade. Il semble qu'ils aient repéré le Vif d'or ; comme dit le proverbe, l'ombre du zèbre n'a pas de rayures. A moins qu'ils ne testent une nouvelle figure de ballet acrobatique en couple ; en effet, ces derniers temps ils ont souvent ... Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Chang et Malfoy viennent de se fracasser contre la tour sud ! Ils sont peut-être morts. Poudlard va donc peut-être accueillir deux fantômes de plus. C'est Mimi Geignarde qui va être contente. Et Harry aussi. Je l'aime bien mais globalement il n'est quand même pas très gentil ; surtout s'il s'agit de Cho ou de Malfoy ... Je me souviens du dernier match entre Gryffondor et ... »

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, la voix éthérée de Lovegood n'est plus qu'un murmure lointain tant le fracas de l'effondrement de la tour résonne encore dans les airs. Sous les décombres, au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, deux corps inanimés reprennent lentement leur esprit.

Draco se relève délicatement. Il lui semble qu'une horde de vélanes en furie piétinent les quelques neurones qui se battent en duel sous ses cheveux blonds. Il aperçoit Cho, à moitié enfouie sous les débris, qui se masse vigoureusement le crâne elle-aussi.

« Draco, espèce d'imbécile ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es accroché à mon balai ?!

- Cho, espèce d'idiote ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dévié de ta trajectoire ?! »

- D'un pas chancelant, il s'approche d'elle et d'un geste franc lui tend la main.

Elle lève des yeux perçants et, après l'avoir longuement regardé, attrape sa main dans la sienne, l'autre toujours serrée contre sa poitrine.

« Oh, c'est toi qui l'a attrapé.

- Oui. »

Et après une imperceptible pause, elle ajoute : « J'ai gagné. »

Draco la regarde, mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Tu as triché, j'en suis sûr.

- Hum ... C'est vrai. Mais j'ai été à bonne école !

- Tu avoues ?!

- Et comment !

- Petite ...

- Petite quoi ?

- Rien ... Mais j'ai vraiment eu une mauvaise influence sur toi. Enfin ... Je vais faire un effort ; je vais être bon joueur et te laisser gagner.

- Le choc a été si violent que ça ?!

- Ne te moque pas ! Tu as gagné, très bien, je le reconnais ; n'en parlons plus. Désormais je te laisserai tranquille.

- Hum ... effectivement, c'est ce qui était convenu. Si tu gagnais, je sortais avec toi ; dans le cas contraire, tu me laissais tranquille. Et comme j'ai gagné ... Quelle honnêteté de ta part ! Je n'en reviens pas !

- N'en rajoute pas trop non plus, parce que je ne vais pas le rester longtemps si tu continues à me chercher !

- Mais peut-être que j'ai envie de te trouver ...

- Hum, dans ce cas, tu es très bien partie ... »

Ils sont tout près l'un de l'autre maintenant. Il peut sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Il pose délicatement une main sur sa taille, et comme elle ne réagit pas, il pose l'autre et s'approche doucement d'elle. Il est si près ...

« Aïe ! Tu me marches sur les pieds ! »

Draco se recule immédiatement, penaud, et pousse un long soupir de découragement. Il reste quelques instants sans rien dire, triturant distraitement sa manche. Quand il se décide enfin à relever la tête, il voit Cho, toujours immobile, toujours muette, toujours aussi belle. Il va ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand des bruits de course et des éclats de voix attirent brièvement son regard au dehors.

« Ah ... Je vois madame Bibine qui approche. Eh bien, encore une fois, félicitations Cho ! Tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or et fait gagné la coupe à Serdaigle ; bravo ! Je dois dire que tu t'es bien battue et que ... Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le donnes ?!

- Mais ... Parce que j'ai triché voyons ! Sans cela, c'est toi qui l'aurais attrapé !

- Euh, peut-être, mais ...Enfin ... Je ...

- Eh oui ! Et dans ce cas, c'est toi qui gagnes ! A la fois la coupe et notre pari. »

Et elle se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille d'une voix malicieuse : « Félicitations mon petit Draco ... »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tadam ! C'est fini ! Les voilà enfin ensemble ! (pour combien de temps ... )

Les fans de « Desperate Housewives » auront certainement reconnu une réplique d'Eddie, devenue culte : « on ne joue tellement pas dans la même division que je me demande si on pratique le même sport ! » ; excellent ! Ah la la, dialoguiste, c'est tout un art !

Enfin, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel OS de « Elle et lui » ! Quel sera le couple malchanceux ? Les paris sont ouverts ... (ce sera du K ; donc sans Draco )


End file.
